Fièvre
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: 'Des bras le soutinrent, l'aidèrent à s'asseoir, l'accompagnèrent dans ses mouvements incertains. Abby. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui, ne brisant pas le contact réconfortant.'
1. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre d'une petite fiction que j'ai en tête depuis plus d'une semaine, qui devrait être composée de 4-5 chapitres environ. Je ne me lasserai jamais du "Marcus-mal-en-point-et-Abby-qui-prend-soin-de-lui' !

* * *

Abby sortit de la tente médicale au moment où le groupe de chasse du jour revenait au camp. Composée cette fois-ci de trois gardes, d'Octavia et de Marcus, la petite troupe n'arrivait pas les mains vides. Trois gibiers, promesse d'un grand festin. Elle les observait, appuyée sur une paire de béquilles en bois. A peine deux jours après leur retour au camp suite à leur mésaventure au Mount Weather, sa blessure commençait lentement à se refermer, et grâce à certaines plantes médicinales la douleur avait largement diminué pour lui permettre de se déplacer sur de courtes distances.

Jackson avait usé de tous les moyens à sa disposition pour la faire rester au lit, pendant que Marcus observait la scène de loin, un air amusé peint sur le visage. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de lui faire remarquer qu'il y a peu c'était elle qui se battait pour que cet ''homme têtu et inconscient de ses propres limites'' ne se lève pas.

Ce-dernier se tenait en retrait des autres gardes, la main gauche plaquée sur son avant-bras droit, visiblement ralenti par sa jambe, boitant encore. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Abby pouvait discerner de plus en plus de détails dont elle se serait bien passée ; le sang sur ses doigts, sa grimace de douleur. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, elle ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire au vu de la situation.

''Encore ?''

A cela, il eut un petit rire mais ne répondit rien et entra à l'intérieur de la tente. Ce fut cette attitude, plus que la blessure en elle-même, qui inquiéta Abby. Si Marcus Kane entrait volontairement dans ce lieu qui lui faisait tant horreur, le problème ne pouvait être que grave. Elle le suivit et lui fit signe de la tête de s'asseoir sur une chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'installer en face de lui.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est idiot, vraiment...en courant après l'animal je suis passé trop près d'une plante aux feuilles tranchantes.''

La moquerie était au bout de ses lèvres, mais elle la ravala en voyant l'état de la blessure, peu profonde, mais longue et saignant en abondance. Elle remonta sa manche et ne manqua pas le sifflement de douleur que cela provoqua.

''On est douillet aujourd'hui Marcus ?''

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança n'eut aucun effet.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça fait bien plus mal qu'une simple coupure.

-Pas besoin de points de suture, mais je vais la désinfecter, il y avait peut-être quelque chose sur cette plante.''

Il hocha la tête. Abby entreprit de se lever, mais il fut plus rapide, allant chercher ce qu'il fallait lui-même pour lui éviter d'avoir à s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Il avait certainement été blessé assez de fois pour savoir exactement ce dont elle aurait besoin. Lorsqu'il revint, ce fut avec ce si caractéristique sourire fier au coin de la bouche, qui fit bondir le cœur d'Abby. Elle lui arracha les objets des mains, essayant de garder son sérieux, sans grand succès.

Elle ne se lasserait jamais de le voir ainsi, souriant, détendu. Ces précieux moments qui se faisaient si rares, Abby les savourait avec plaisir.

* * *

Jamais il n'avait eu si froid. Il était en sueur. Tout son corps tremblait. Les couvertures remontées par dessus sa tête ne lui procuraient aucune chaleur. Rien ne le pourrait. Un froid viscéral s'était emparé de lui.

Il essaya de se lever. La pièce se mit à tourner. Il s'écroula au sol, à la limite de l'inconscience. Ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le porter. Se roulant en boule pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de chaleur, il ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

De longues minutes passèrent. Sa respiration ne s'était pas calmée, son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Il avait besoin d'aide. Un son étranglé sortit de sa gorge. Il n'y arriverait pas, pas comme ça. S'appuyant contre le mur, il se releva avec lenteur, laissant ses muscles s'habituer à la nouvelle position. Ses doigts s'accrochaient avec tellement de force que ses articulations en devinrent blanches.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de se mettre bouger. Il manqua de peu de tomber, mai parvint à se rattraper. Quelques pas pénibles, et il arriva enfin à la porte.

Sa vision se brouillait. Sa main chercha avec difficulté le mécanisme d'ouverture, sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Enfin, il le trouva, appuya sur le bouton, sa main glissant. Il la porta devant ses yeux, mais ne pouvait rien distinguer, tout était flou, sombre.

Un courant d'air frais l'entoura lorsqu'il s'avança dans le long couloir. Il tremblait toujours, avec la même intensité depuis son réveil forcé. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il essaya de prendre une grande inspiration, mais contrôler son corps se révéla bien plus ardu que prévu.

Son esprit n'était focalisé que sur une seule et unique chose. La distance séparant les deux quartiers ne lui avait jamais parue aussi longue. Il effectua en quinze minutes ce lui lui prenait d'ordinaire une trentaine de secondes. Il tomba à deux reprises. La douleur de plus en plus lancinante provenant de sa jambe droite lui était égale, il était arrivé.

Le mur métallique était la seule chose qui le maintenait debout. Sa main droite forma un poing qu'il abattit sur la porte, elle glissa à nouveau, le son résonnant dans le silence étouffant. Rien Il se sentait peu à peu partir. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait, pas abandonner, pas après tout ce chemin. Il leva une seconde fois cette main tremblotante, répétant la même action. Cette fois-ci, il fut récompensé par du bruit venant de l'intérieur. Quelqu'un arrivait. La porte coulissa.

''Ça a intérêt à être important...''

Le visage familier le rassura. La voix lui fit du bien. Il n'était plus seul.

''Marcus ? Mon Dieu, mais...

-Abby...je...j'ai...''

Il essayait, vraiment, mais les mots ne voulaient se former. Un pas en avant. Le sol se rapprocha dangereusement. Des bras le soutinrent, l'aidèrent à s'asseoir, l'accompagnèrent dans ses mouvements incertains. Abby. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui, ne brisant pas le contact. Il avait l'impression que ses mains chaudes, posées sur ses épaules nues, lui brûlaient la peau.

''Abby...qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce qu'il...m'arrive ?''

La confusion, la panique le gagnait. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur un seul élément, toujours en mouvement, sa respiration était irrégulière, peu profonde. Une des mains sur son épaule remonta pour se poser sur sa joue.

''Marcus. Marcus, regarde moi.''

La voix était ferme. Ses instincts lui firent tourner la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin ceux de la femme en face de lui. Le calme dont elle faisait preuve le soulagea d'un poids.

''Tu me fais confiance ?''

Oui, bien sûr. A son regard insistant, il comprit que les mots étaient restés dans son esprit. Il hocha la tête, les mains d'Abby n'avaient pas bougé.

''Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, d'accord ?''

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion.

''Tu n'es pas en état de marcher, et je ne peux pas te porter jusqu'à la tente médicale.''

Il voulut protester, mais n'en fit rien. Même dans son état second il sut reconnaître la sagesse de ces paroles. Malgré cela... La partie non rationnelle de son cerveau lui chuchotait qu'il allait encore être seul. Lorsqu'elle se releva, son bras sembla agir de son propre chef et attrapa celui d'Abby. Celle-ci se baissa à nouveau, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

''Ce ne sera pas long, quelques minutes tout au plus.''

Il acquiesça silencieusement puis ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il l'entendit bouger près de lui, puis ses bruits de pas s'éloignèrent peu à peu, ne laissant qu'un écho résonnant dans le couloir sombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Si jamais vous êtes à le recherche d'une musique avec laquelle vous pourrez lire ce chapitre, je vous conseille fortement Something Dark is Coming - Solo Piano de Bear McCreary, je l'ai écouté en boucle pendant l'écriture entière (ce qui peut expliquer certaines parties pleines de joie de vivre).

* * *

Ce fut long. Beaucoup trop long. Il n'arrivait plus à lutter, son esprit s'égarait loin de son corps. Des pensées plus incohérentes les unes des autres se bousculaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les contrôler. Perde le contrôle, il détestait ça. Faible, c'était le mot. Il se sentit, non se savait, faible. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'avoir des idées de ce genre, mais il ne pouvait les empêcher de faire surface. Ces instants où il ne ressentait rien d'autre que son impuissance face à des évènements qui le dépassaient, ces instants le meurtrissaient plus que tout. Ses échecs remontaient dans sa gorge, le goût amer de la perte, celui salé des larmes. Les regards vides des morts qu'il avait causés le hantaient chaque nuit, le pire étant sans aucun doute les yeux dépourvus de vie. Il ne s'agissait pas des supplications qu'ils poussaient ou la terreur pure qui animait leur visage. Non, les pires étaient les yeux, ni accusateurs ou haineux, ni tristes ou apeurés, mais ceux qui n'étaient plus, tout simplement.

Il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine en un geste instinctif de protection. Protection contre quoi, il l'ignorait. Si. De lui-même. Comme soudainement rappelée à la vie, la cicatrice sur son avant-bas gauche lui brûla la peau. Le contexte lui était flou mais la preuve de ce qu'il s'était infligé demeurait intacte. Si seulement... Ses paupières toujours closes, il abaissa la tête dans ses bras, maintenant totalement replié sur lui-même. Une masse en sueur tremblotante, attendant l'aide d'une femme qui se porterait bien mieux sans lui, dont il ne méritait pas l'attention. Il se souvint de la caresse de sa peau contre la sienne, tandis que leurs mains se réunissaient, il se souvint de son sourire qui illuminait des pièces entières, de sa voix aussi douce qu'enhivrante qui lui vrillait les sens... Mais il se souvint également de ses hurlements de douleur, des sanglots qu'elle tentait d'étouffer alors qu'il regardait, impuissant, détruit. Les places s'échangèrent. Il fut attaché, le tissu recouvrant sa jambe déchiré, le bruit de la perceuse sifflant dans ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête, lentement ; la scène se déroulait au ralenti, comme figée dans le temps. Abby, libre de ses mouvements, l'observait, un sourire cruel au lèvres. Bien. C'était à lui de souffrir, une vengeance qui était enfin accordée à tous ceux dont il avait ruiné l'existence.

Une main chaude se glissa sous son menton, lui relevant la tête, chassant pour un temps les hallucinations. Il n'était plus là, c'était à peine s'il la distinguait en face de lui, si proche et pourtant... Immobile, ne clignant pas même des yeux, il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle se colla à lui, il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le fit se blottir contre elle. Il ne protesta pas, il en était incapable. Il sentait sa présence, son odeur, la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait, qui l'armait contre ce froid qui lui faisait tant de mal.

Il ne restèrent ainsi qu'un court instant avant que quelqu'un n'approche en courant, brisant le charme qui s'était installé entre les deux. A partir de là, tout s'enchaîna si vite qu'il eut parfois du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. On l'aida à enfiler une veste et mettre ses bottes. Ses mains tremblaient tellement, il ne les attacha pas. Quand enfin il eût terminé, l'homme qu'il avait identifié comme Sinclair le releva en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. On le rattrapa. Tous les trois entamèrent alors une longue et difficile marche. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ou bien peut-être ne les entendait-il pas, concentré qu'il était à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il ne voyait pas Abby, mais l'entendit marcher à sa droite. Il n'osa pas regarder de peur de trébucher à nouveau.

Arriver à destination fut un réel soulagement. Parce qu'il ne pouvait définitivement rien accomplir seul, Sinclair le fit s'allonger sur un des lits pendant qu'Abby s'asseyait sur une chaise juste à côté. Surpris, lorsque la première chose qu'elle fit fut de relever la manche couvrant son bras droit, révélant ainsi un bandage imbibé de sang. Avec la nuit plus qu'agitée qu'il venait de passer, il en avait oublié la blessure et n'avait certainement pas sentit le liquide rouge couler. Plus encore, il peinait à discerner le toucher d'Abby, il lui semblait qu'elle l'effleurait à peine alors qu'il la voyait agriper son poignet.

Cette fois, il l'entendit clairement parler avec Sinclair, mais il n'écouta pas. Ils discutèrent un moment puis ce-dernier s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, ses longs cheveux tombant en cascade devant son visage tandis qu'elle enroulait une nouvelle bande sur la plaie. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, fasciné par ses gestes à la fois fermes et doux, l'assurance qu'elle affichait, la confiance dont elle faisait preuve le rassurèrent. C'était à ce moment qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, les effets que sa simple présence provoquaient en lui. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient dépassés ensemble... Il n'arriverait plus à rien sans elle. Tout avait tellement changé entre eux, des regards qu'ils s'échangeaient à leurs mains qui se joignaient. Le besoin d'un contact physique quel qu'il soit s'était montré de plus en plus fort ; des doigts qui se frôlaient, des épaules qui se rencontraient, des bras qui se protégaient.

La couverture avec laquelle elle le borda ne changea rien. Ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin.

''Mieux ?''

Il voulut la rassurer, lui dire qu'il allait bien comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Abby n'avait pas besoin d'être rassurée.

''Non... non''

Il essaya de sourire, minimiser l'effet de ses paroles, effacer l'air inquiet peint sur ce beau visage...

Elle posa sa main sur son front, le contact lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, ou encore qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation, le frisson qui le parcourut alors n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Bien trop tôt, elle ôta sa main, un air déterminé passa sur son visage avant qu'elle ne lui fasse enlever sa veste. Encore une fois il se laissa faire, plus confus que jamais. Ce ne fut que quand elle vint s'installer derrière lui qu'il comprit ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.

''Abby...

-Shhh...''

Elle était à présent mi-assise mi-allongée, soutenue par plusieurs oreillers, lui se reposait contre elle. Le menton d'Abby trouva sa place sur le haut de son crâne et ses bras se refermèrent sur son torse nu. A ce moment précis il se retrouva incapable de former une seule pensée cohérente. Il préféra se concentrer sur les sensations provoquées par le corps se trouvant sous le sien, seulement séparés par un fin tissu. Pour la première fois, les tremblements diminuèrent, comme chassés par cette formidable chaleur qui l'entourait. Elle lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille dont il ignora le sens. Les battements réguliers de son cœur créaient un écho dans le sien, leur respiration s'harmonisa. Ainsi il s'endormit, bercé par la vie de la femme blottie contre lui.

* * *

Alors alors... Si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour poster ce second chapitre c'est parce qu'au départ j'avais prévu de l'écrire du point de vue d'Abby, mais je me suis retrouvée bloquée sans parvenir à y mettre ce que je voulais, j'ai donc tout recommencé juste hier soir et voilà ce que ça a donné.


End file.
